Legends:Zekk
}} Zekk foi um Humano órfão sensitivo à Força de Ennth que fez amizade com os gêmeos Jacen e Jaina Solo. Depois de uma queda para o lado sombrio da Força em sua adolescência, ele treinou para ser um Cavaleiro Jedi. Zekk mais tarde viria a participar na ofensiva contra o Yuuzhan Vong e o Ninho Sombrio. Durante a Crise do Ninho Sombrio, ele e Jaina se tornaram Vinculados e formaram uma ligação mental particularmente forte um com o outro. A partir de 40 DBY, Zekk e Jaina já não estavam juntos, mas ainda compartilhavam alguns pensamentos. Logo depois que eles se tornaram parceiros, embora a família de Jaina pensasse que eles estavam romanticamente envolvidos. Durante a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, ele e Jaina participaram na Batalha de Tralus como parte do Esquadrão Hardpoint. Logo depois, ele participou do bloqueio de Corellia sob a liderança de Jacen e Jaina. Zekk mais tarde juntou forças com Jaina e Jagged Fel para caçar a Jedi Negra Alema Rar. Zekk desapareceu misteriosamente da Força durante a batalha final da guerra mas Jaina, que nunca sentiu ele morrer, insistiu que ele ainda estava vivo em algum lugar. Ele foi considerado desaparecido em ação, apenas para surgir meses depois, vivo, bem e romanticamente envolvido com a oficial da segurança Hapan Taryn Zel. Biografia Infância Zekk passou os primeiros nove anos de sua vida no planeta Ennth, onde seus pais eram colonos. Quando Ennth começou a se autodestruir, como fazia a cada oito anos, Zekk, uma criança inteligente e promissora, foi enviada a um planeta cheio de estações de refugiados em órbita durante vários meses até Ennth estivesse seguro para habitação novamente. Seus pais, que iriam acompanhá-lo em órbita, ficaram na superfície por muito tempo tentando recuperar suas posses e foram mortos em um terremoto.Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan Zekk, não querendo ficar em Ennth mais tempo sem uma família, escapou da estação de refugiados em uma nave de abastecimento. Durante um tempo, Zekk foi de uma nave para outra, procurando uma vida para si mesmo, até que ele encontrou o velho spacer Peckhum, que se tornou seu amigo e o "adotou". Vida em Coruscant Peckhum e Zekk compartilhavam um apartamento de nível médio em Coruscant que tinha sido abandonado durante a Guerra Civil Galáctica. Zekk tinha um grau de liberdade que a maioria das crianças não tinha, como Peckhum estava frequentemente ausente entregando suprimentos em seu cargueiro, o Lightning Rod, ou trabalhando como zelador de um dos muitos Satélites Orbitais Solares de Transferência de Energia (SOSTE) que cercavam Coruscant. Zekk costumava deixar o apartamento para explorar a Cidade Baixa de Coruscant, onde ele descobriu que tinha um talento para descobrir coisas valiosas. No entanto, este talento era baseado em tentativa-e-erro. Zekk daria as sucatas de metal precioso, bijuterias e objetos perdidos que ele encontrava para Peckhum, que sabia como vender e a quem vendê-los a fim de colocar comida na mesa. No entanto, as coisas que Zekk encontrava eram coletadas mais rápido do que Peckhum podia vendê-las e eles acumularam essas coisas dentro do seu apartamento. O conhecimento de Zekk da Cidade Baixa e seu talento para encontrar coisas chamaram a atenção de Norys, o líder de uma gangue conhecida como Os Perdidos. Embora Norys ridicularizasse Zekk o chamando de "catador de lixo", ele queria Zekk como seu braço direito para que ele pudesse acessar o vasto conhecimento de ruas de Coruscant do garoto. Zekk recusou a oferta porque ele não queria ajudar um tirano como Norys. Norys não reagiu bem à rejeição e decidiu que não se importaria se Zekk fosse mutilado ou morto, embora ele ainda mantivesse o convite para participar dos Perdidos aberto. Conhecendo os gêmeos Solo Em torno de 18 DBY, Zekk conheceu Jaina Solo e seu irmão Jacen. Embora ele estivesse consciente (e um pouco ressentido) do fato de que eles estavam em melhor situação social do que ele, Zekk não permitiu que isso o impedisse de se tornar amigo dos gêmeos. Zekk e os gêmeos, junto com seu irmão Anakin, tinham muitas aventuras juntos. Eventualmente Jacen e Jaina foram para o Praxeum Jedi de Luke Skywalker em Yavin 4, deixando Zekk para trás em Coruscant.Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest Os gêmeos Solo voltaram a Coruscant com seus amigos Tenel Ka Djo e Lowbacca para um mês de férias. No primeiro dia em que eles estavam lá, eles se juntaram Zekk para outra aventura na Cidade Baixa, onde descobriram um ônibus Imperial abandonado e ajudaram Zekk a "adquirir" um ovo de falcão-morcego. Depois disso, Zekk os convidou para uma refeição de rações Stormtrooper em seu apartamento. Jaina eventualmente sugeriu que, em retribuição, ela e Jacen deveriam convidá-lo para um jantar diplomático que seria realizado alguns dias depois. Zekk aceitou o convite e fez Peckhum ajudá-lo a escolher algumas roupas novas que iriam ajudá-lo a se enquadrar no banquete. Antes de Peckhum sair para atender às suas funções como guarda de um SOSTE, Zekk prometeu ao velho que ele iria encontrar uma unidade central multitarefa que seria necessária para fazer a estação mais adequada para a habitação humana. Um dia depois, Zekk foi ao Palácio Imperial para participar do banquete. No momento em que se encontrou com C-3PO, o droide dos Solos, o ressentimento escondido de Zekk da diferença entre o seu status social e de seus amigos voltou. O droide afirmou que as roupas "novas” de Zekk estavam fora de moda e tentou pentear tranças em seu cabelo longo. O auge do constrangimento de Zekk foi quando Jaina disse que ele tinha comido um buquê, que tinha confundido com uma salada. Depois que função diplomática acabou, Zekk deixou o Palácio Imperial o mais rapidamente possível. Ele não sabia, no entanto, que a sua gafe tinha ajudado a pavimentar o caminho para um acordo de comércio e aliança entre a Nova República e o mundo de Karnak Alpha. No caminho para casa, ele se deparou com Tamith Kai, que estava à procura de recrutas para a Academia das Sombras, um lugar de treinamento de Jedi Negros. Ela o escaneou com um Detector de Força, e, vendo que ele tinha potencial para ser um Jedi muito forte, o nocauteou e raptou. Jedi Negro Introdução na Academia das Sombras Mais tarde, Zekk acordou numa cela a bordo da Academia das Sombras. Sua primeira visita foi Brakiss, o comandante da Academia. Ele pediu desculpas a ele pelo entusiasmo de Tamith Kai e prometeu que ele seria mantido em alojamentos melhores. Brakiss o informou que o talento que ele tinha para sobreviver era apenas uma manifestação inconsiente da sensibilidade à Força de Zekk. E se as leituras do detector de Força estavam certas, ele era especialmente forte na Força. Em seguida, Brakiss começou a virar Zekk contra seus amigos Jacen e Jaina. Entre outras coisas, ele alegou que os gêmeos sabiam do poder de Zekk e conscientemente decidiram não contar a ele sobre isso. Ele também lançou dúvidas sobre a crença de Zekk de que seus "amigos" viriam buscá-lo, dado que ele era apenas um garoto de rua. Por último, Brakiss fez Zekk questionar seu futuro. Se ele optasse por não desenvolver os seus poderes, ele estaria autorizado a deixar a Academia e continuar sua existência como um coletor de lixo. Brakiss disse que ele estava dando uma oportunidade única na vida para fazer algo de si mesmo. Depois disso, ele deixou Zekk sozinho com seus pensamentos e uma série de deliciosos pastéis. Conforme a promessa de Brakiss, Zekk recebeu melhor acomodação e um uniforme negro e arrojado. Cavaleiro Sombrio thumb|left|Zekk como o [[Legends:Cavaleiro Sombrio|Cavaleiro Sombrio.]] No dia seguinte, Brakiss trouxe Zekk ao seu gabinete e mostrou-lhe o poder que poderia exercer se treinasse na Academia das Sombras. Impressionado que ele realmente pudesse usar a Força, Zekk decidiu fazê-lo de uma vez. Sua primeira missão em nome da Academia seria recrutar membros dos Perdidos para preencher as fileiras do Segundo Império. Zekk seria acompanhado até a sede dos Perdidos por Tamith Kai, Garowyn e Vilas, a fim de garantir a sua cooperação e, possivelmente, o seu bem-estar. Enquanto ele discursava para um grupo grande de membros anormalmente calmos, Jacen e Tenel Ka tropeçaram no encontro. Apesar dos pedidos de Jacen para ele deixar a Academia, Zekk se recusou a ouvi-lo, não querendo desperdiçar a oportunidade de melhorar a si próprio. Ele observou enquanto Jacen e Tenel Ka foram nocauteados deixados inconscientes no chão. Ele saiu com os novos recrutas da Academia das Sombras. Eventualmente, a Academia foi forçada a deixar seu esconderijo perto de Coruscant, e Zekk conseguiu manter uma última promessa a um velho amigo. Desafiando seus novos professores, ele lançou um pod de mensagem que continha a unidade central de multitarefa que ele tinha prometido para Peckhum. Ela também continha uma mensagem aos seus antigos amigos. Em um holograma, Zekk explicou suas razões para escolher treinar na Academia. Depois de matar o aprendiz de Tamith Kai, Vilas em um duelo para provar a si mesmo, Zekk ganhou o título de "Cavaleiro Sombrio", e assim se tornou a mão direita de Brakiss. Zekk foi escolhido para liderar Tamith Kai e duas Irmãs da Noite até Kashyyyk. Lá, ele ficou cara a cara com os gêmeos Solo, Tenel Ka, e Lowbacca. Ele enfrentou Jaina e a avisou sobre o ataque ao Praxeum Jedi. Por causa de seus sentimentos por ela, Zekk poupou sua vida e fugiu.Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight O fim da Academia das Sombras Zekk liderou o assalto ao Praxeum Jedi. A maioria de seus Jedi Negros foi morta, assim como Tamith Kai, e em um último esforço, ele caminhou até o Grande Templo, onde teve um confronto com Jaina Solo. Ela tentou trazê-lo de volta para a luz, mas se Zekk recusou, embora ele se abstivesse de matá-la. Após seu duelo com Jaina, alertou os estudantes para ficar longe do Templo, ou todo mundo iria morrer. Pouco tempo depois, uma bomba dentro do Templo explodiu. Zekk não estava tão perdido quanto parecia, porque ele tinha protegido todos, mantendo-os longe da explosão iminente. Durante a explosão, um pedaço de rocha bateu em sua cabeça, nocauteando-o.Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege Jaina e os outros cuidaram dele até que se recuperasse de sua lesão.Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan Caçador de recompensas .]] Após a recuperação, Zekk foi convidado a permanecer na academia e treinar como um Jedi, mas ele recusou, temendo que ele fosse cair para o lado sombrio de novo. Tentando decidir o que fazer em seguida, ele voltou para Ennth, sua terra natal, chegando durante um dos seus ciclos destrutivos. Zekk usou a ‘’Lightning Rod’’, que Peckhum tinha dado a ele como um presente de despedida, para evacuar os colonos quanto possível, mas logo percebeu que Ennth já não era onde ele pertencia. Tendo um talento inato para encontrar coisas, Zekk decidiu aprender como se tornar um caçador de recompensas, acreditando que suas habilidades lhe permitiriam tornar-se um dos melhores caçadores de recompensa disponíveis.Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan Talvez pela vontade da Força, as recompensas de Zekk sempre pareciam estar relacionadas com o desaparecido Bornan Thul. Devido a isso, Zekk encontrou um caçador de recompensas que ele pensava ser Boba Fett (na verdade, Ailyn Vel disfarçada).Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan Ele compartilhou suas informações com Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka, Raynar Thul e Lowbacca e, juntos, eles pararam a ameaça da Aliança Diversidade. Zekk então percebeu que ele tinha muito de uma consciência para ser um caçador de recompensas, e finalmente teve fé suficiente em si mesmo para ser treinado como um Jedi.Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor’s Plague Sol Negro Após o conflito com a Aliança Diversidade, Zekk voltaria para a academia para treinar como um verdadeiro Jedi. Suas tentativas iniciais revelaram-se difíceis, por isso Luke Skywalker sugeriu que ele começasse a usar a Força de uma maneira familiar para ele. Zekk iria participar -e ganhar- o Derby de Blockade Runners de Ord Mantell. Lá, o jovem Jedi e seus amigos encontram Anja Gallandro e foram puxados para o surgimento de um novo sindicato do crime: Sol Negro. Zekk, vendo a raiva selvagem em Anja, simpatizava com a menina e, junto com Jacen, passou um bom tempo tentando ajudá-la, para o desgosto de Jaina. Zekk finalmente construiu um novo sabre de luz com uma lâmina cor de chama.Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef Ele viria a usá-lo para ajudar seus amigos a derrotar o Sol Negro e escapar de uma geleira subaquática em Mon Calamari. Após esta missão, ele e os outros jovens Jedi foram promovidos a Aprendizes de Cavaleiros Jedi em uma cerimônia no Praxeum Jedi, e Zekk finalmente aceitou o manto de um Jedi. Guerra Yuuzhan Vong thumb|left|Zekk durante a [[Legends:Guerra Yuuzhan Vong|Guerra Yuuzhan Vong.]] Durante os meses de abertura da invasão Yuuzhan Vong, Zekk agiu como um observador para o Jedi no acompanhamento da trajetória da invasão. Ele também prestou assistência em várias evacuações planetárias e as deslocações de refugiados patrocinados pela SELCORE.Star by Star Myrkr Dois anos após o início da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, Zekk foi escolhido como um dos membros do Time de Ataque de Myrkr enviado para destruir a rainha voxyn. Esta missão o reuniu com Jaina, a quem ele ainda tinha sentimentos românticos por, mas Jaina lhe revelou que ela pensava nele como um irmão, e não uma amante em potencial. Durante a missão, a equipe resgatou dois Jedi Negros, Lomi Plo e Welk, mas Zekk foi imediatamente cauteloso com eles, dado o seu passado com a Academia das Sombras e suas próprias experiências como um Jedi Negro. Seus temores estavam certos quando os dois roubaram o Tachyon Flier, uma nave que estava sendo utilizada para extrair o time de ataque. Raynar Thul, ferido e precisando desesperadamente de atenção médica, ainda estava a bordo durante o seqüestro. Com a missão em ruínas, os membros restantes se dividiram: enquanto uns fizeram uma tentativa arriscada para recuperar o corpo de Anakin (incluindo Zekk), outros, liderados por Jacen, foram terminar a missão e matar a rainha. Com corpo de Anakin a reboque, Zekk e os outros roubaram uma fragata Yuuzhan Vong e fugiram da batalha, sob fogo pesado dos seus perseguidores, deixando Jacen atrás para completar a missão, o que ele fez. Após esse escape milagroso, os sobreviventes começarama tentar entender e controlar a nave que tinham roubado. Zekk e Jaina revezavam como pilotos, com ele assumindo sempre que ela estava ocupada. Ganer Rhysode era o atirador, enquanto Lowbacca e Tahiri Veila usavam suas habilidades e experiências com a biotecnologia Yuuzhan Vong para descobrir novas funções da nave.Dark Journey Eles conseguiram levá-la até Coruscant, esperando que a posição de Solo no Esquadrão Rogue pudesse os ajudar a entrar. Entretanto, eles se depararam com o planeta envolvido em uma enorme batalha. A capital da Nova República havia sido tomada pelos invasores, e as naves restantes estavam em retirada. Após um breve contato com sua mãe, Jaina entrou no hiperespaço. O grupo se reuniu para decidir aonde pousar e acabaram se decindindo por Hapes, um planeta próximo que era governado pelos pais de Tenel Ka Djo, antiga colega de Zekk, Lowie e Jaina no Praxeum Jedi e sobrevivente da missão. Ela foi mandada em o que parecia ser um pod de escape para avisar aos habitantes que a nave não estava controlada pelo inimigo, mas foi interceptada por piratas espaciais. Neste momento, todos sentiram a presença de Jacen, o que os animou muito, mas o momento de felicidade foi arruinado quando a presença dele foi tomada por uma dor sem precedentes, e então desapareceu. Julgando-o como morto, eles mal tiveram tempo para lamentar essa perda antes de salvarem Tenel Ka, abrindo um buraco na nave dos piratas e conectando-a com sua própria nave, uma função que eles nunca tinham ouvido falar. Os sobreviventes chegaram em Hapes exaustos física e emocionalmente, e foram recebidos por uns poucos Jedi e uma população com um grande histórico de ódio contra a Ordem. Assim, após o funeral de Anakin, todos menos Lowbacca e Jaina deixaram Hapes, se dirijindo a Estação Eclipse para receberem novas ordens. Foi difícil para Zekk deixar Jaina no estado em que ela estava, mas ele reconhecia que ela estava caindo para o lado sombrio e temia que se ele tentasse trazê-la de volta, ele fosse cair com ela, e sabia que nunca seria capaz de matá-la se fosse preciso. Após a missão Zekk mais tarde acompanhou os outros sobreviventes de Myrkr para Borleias, onde participou na batalha que ocorreu.Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Quatro anos depois do início da guerra, Zekk tornou-se oficialmente um Cavaleiro Jedi em uma cerimônia em Mon Calamari. Ele então se juntou a Jaina, Tesar Sebatyne, Lowbacca, Tahiri Veila e Jacen para participar como piloto de caças da Aliança Galáctica contra o Yuuzhan Vong, culminando com a ação da frota sobre Ebaq 9.Destiny's Way Zekk foi um dos muitos Jedi que se ligou com os parceiros de semente em Zonama Sekot na Batalha de Yuuzhan'tar, onde ele ajudou a defender o planeta vivo.The Unifying Force Crise do Ninho Sombrio Em 35 DBY, Zekk foi um dos Jedi envolvidos no conflito fronteiriço dos Chiss. Ele abandonou seu posto para se juntar a outros sobreviventes de Myrkr nas Regiões Desconhecidas, onde descobriram que Raynar ainda estava vivo e liderando uma colônia de Killiks. Devido à quantidade de tempo gasto com os Killiks, ele se tornou um Joiner com Jaina. Os dois compartilharam um vínculo muito próximo mental, estando não apenas Joineds com os Killiks, mas também entre si, resultando na situação embaraçosa de compartilhar não apenas pensamentos, mas também sentimentos, como Zekk foi forçado a experimentar os sentimentos românticos de Jaina para com Jagged Fel, tal como ela foi forçada a experimentar os sentimentos românticos de Zekk para com ela própria. Apesar de sua falta de jeito, o vínculo Joiner fez Zekk e Jaina se tornarem mais próximos. Os dois Joiners, junto com os Killiks e frota Hapan de Tenel Ka, ajudaram a defender Qoribu dos Chiss. Suas ações durante a batalha os levaram a ser expulsos do ninho Taat. Um ano depois, Zekk e Jaina foram designados para investigar denúncias de gás Tibanna roubado em Bespin. Após a sua chegada na BesGas Três os dois interceptaram três seringueiros desviando Tibanna e os perseguiram nas zonas altas da atmosfera do planeta. Depois que os ladrões foram presos, soube-se que o gás Tibanna estava sendo roubado por Joiners para utilização no crescimento militar Killik. Zekk, Jacen, Jaina, Tesar, Tahiri e Lowbacca foram enganados por Jacen para atacar uma base Chiss, acreditando que eles eram o inimigo. Quando Luke Skywalker chamou todos os Jedi para Ossus, Zekk e Jaina ignoraram o chamado, preferindo permanecer em Tenupe com os Killiks e ajudar a vencer a batalha lá. Eles foram forçados a trabalhar com a traidora Jedi Alema Rar para destruir a arma dos Chiss contra os Killiks. Durante a batalha, Zekk levou esquadrões aéreos de Qeeq e Aebea, fornecendo apoio aéreo às forças de terra de Jooj e Rekker, liderados por Jaina. Zekk, Jaina e Jag acabaram envolvidos em um duelo, mas Jag ejetou antes que ele pudesse ser morto. No final da Guerra Swarm, Zekk e Jaina foram resgatados pela ‘’Millennium Falcon’’ do abrigo que estavam escondidos em Tenupe. Com a guerra terminada, ambos se recuperavam na enfermaria, e ficaram bastante preocupados com o destino de Jagged Fel. Pouco depois, Jaina e Zekk decidiram passar por um processo de recondicionamento com a Mestre Jedi Cilghal. Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica A Guerra começa thumb|Zekk e Jaina. O vínculo Joiner de Zekk e Jaina foi removido, embora não completamente; em 40 DBY os dois ainda tinham um vínculo forte, e ainda dividiam alguns pensamentos. Ambos—especialmente Jaina—negavam que essa relação fosse algo mais do que uma simples amizade, mais a família de Jaina via algo mais do que isso. Os dois fizeram parte da força de ataque enviada para capturar a primeira-ministra Aidel Saxan em Corellia com Kolir Hu'lya e Thann Mithric. Lá eles encontraram uma armadilha onde Zekk sofreu queimaduras na perna e nas costas, como resultado de uma explosão e só foi salvo graças aos esforços combinados de Kolir e Jaina. Mais tarde, eles lutaram juntos na Batalha de Tralus, comandando o Esquadrão Hardpoint.Betrayal'' Algum tempo depois da Batalha de Tralus, Zekk e Jaina se juntaram ao Esquadrão Rogue, com Jaina como seu líder. Jacen Solo tinha sido promovido instantaneamente a coronel para liderar a Guarda da Aliança Galáctica, coisa que irritou Jaina, uma vez que ela tinha trabalhado duro para conseguir esse posto. Durante o bloqueio de Corellia, Jacen se tornou o líder dos Rogue. Isto aborreceu Zekk e Jaina. Zekk pode apenas assistir como Jacen agressivamente lidou com a situação, e temia que Jacen tivesse caído para o lado sombrio.Bloodlines Intriga em Hapes Após a suspensão de Jaina, tanto Zekk quanto ela cessaram suas operações militares, servindo a Ordem Jedi em vez disso, o que incluiu uma missão de reconhecimento no asteróide Kiris Cluster, onde eles detectaram o salto da ‘’Millennium Falcon’’ para Hapes.Bloodlines Logo após suas missões de patrulha, Zekk conto uma revelação que ele teve para Jaina: que ele e Jaina realmente eram melhores amigos do que jamais seriam como amantes, um fato que Jaina tentava convencê-lo há anos. Ironicamente, isso a levou tratá-lo com mais respeito e, possivelmente, atração. Mais tarde, eles foram designados para investigar Ducha AlGray, mas era uma armadilha. A Ducha se juntou à insurreição Hapan e enviou dois YVH 1 atrás deles. Escapando, Zekk e Jaina foram finalmente resgatados por Ben Skywalker, que havia sido enviado por Jacen para resgatá-los. Ao chegar perto de Hapes com informações valiosas, Zekk, Jaina, Ben e outro tripulante fugiram nos pods de emergência quando a nave foi atacada pelas forças da insurreição.Tempest Resgatados pela Millennium Falcon, Zekk e os demais embarcaram na nave sob fogo pesado do Destróier Estelar Anakin Solo, por ordem de Jacen. Enquanto Han ajudava a bordo, Ben tentou prende-lo, mas Zekk o impediu de fazê-lo. Vendo a extensão do dano, Zekk ajudou a consertar a Falcon, mas enquanto ele fazendo isso, Ben mais uma vez tentou levar Han em custódia e forçá-lo a render-se para Aliança Galáctica, a ponto de puxar seu sabre de luz quando Jaina tentou pará-lo. Vendo isto, Zekk veio por trás Ben, restringindo-o, mas Ben se virou e cortou Zekk com seu sabre.Tempest Zekk, gravemente ferido, entrou nos pods de emergência da Falcon com Jaina, Ben e o outro tripulante. Eles foram resgatados por naves Hapans. Em Hapes, Zekk foi levado para a enfermaria de cirurgia, mas ele sobreviveu ao ferimento.Tempest Caçando Alema Rar Ele mais tarde juntou-se com Jaina e Jagged Fel, um antigo companheiro de armas da Guerra Yuuzhan Vong e ex-namorado de Jaina, para caçar Alema Rar. Durante a missão, Jagged admitiu para eles que tinha ciúmes de Zekk, e que foi este ciúme, e não qualquer falta de habilidade por parte do Jedi, o que levou a mantê-lo fora do Esquadrão Sóis Gêmeos de Jaina durante a invasão Yuuzhan Vong. Apesar da rivalidade acentuada entre Zekk e Fel sobre o suposto interesse do outro em Jaina, eles quase capturaram Alema a bordo da Errant Venture antes que ela conseguisse escapar no Duracrud.Exile Após sua fuga, Zekk, Jag e Jaina seguiram Rar até Ossus, onde encontraram sua nave abandonada na copa das árvores da floresta. Depois de um desentendimento inicial entre Zekk e Jag sobre quem iria acompanhar Solo até a Academia para proteger os aprendizes, Zekk concordou em ficar para trás e vigiar a nave de Alema. Ao chegar, Fel e Solo descobriram que o Major Serpa Salle tinha tomado a Academia sob ordens de Jacen. Jaina disse a ele para ficar escondido na floresta. Quando Serpa parou a ofensiva dela, segurando uma das crianças, Vekki, com um blaster na cabeça, Zekk emergiu das árvores, em um ataque surpresa, cortando braços de Serpa e salvando as crianças.Inferno Depois de encontrar o Fantasma da Forca de Alema a bordo do Love Commander, o trio seguiu-a até o asteróide de Lumiya. Enquanto estava lá, ele foi ferido por um dos fantasmas de Rar e, logo depois, ele e Solo foram atacados pela Esfera de Meditação Sith de Alema, Ship. Zekk percebeu que podia falar com a nave utilizando as técnicas do lado sombrio que havia aprendido na Academia das Sombras e escolheu fazer esse sacrifício de tocar o lado sombrio para salvar a vida de Jaina. Comprando tempo para ela escapar, Zekk conseguiu convencer Ship a deixar o asteróide. No entanto, com suas defesas comprometidas, ele foi superado pela energia do lado sombrio do asteróide, o que tornou impossível para ele escapar. Solo encontrou o amigo, atordoado e ferido emocionalmente, e conseguiu tirá-lo do perigo, deixando Jag para trás no asteróide, onde ele encontrou e matou Alema Rar. Apesar de ainda estar traumatizado, Zekk começou a se recuperar quando ele estava fora da energia negra presente no asteróide.Fury Acabando com Caedus Zekk permaneceu na base Jedi de Shedu Maad, se recuperando de seu encontro com o lado sombrio, e acabou ganhando força suficiente para praticar com Jaina. Ele estava presente na chegada de Ben Skywalker e Tenel Ka Djo, acompanhada das primas da Rainha Mãe, Trista Zel e sua gêmea idêntica Taryn Zel, que imediatamente gostou do "lindo" Zekk.Invincible Durante os preparativos pré-lançamento para o ataque Jedi na Anakin Solo, Zekk estava alheio aos pensamentos de Jaina enquanto ela refletia sobre seu relacionamento, que tinha ficado mais distante enquanto ela esteve treinando com os Mandalorianos. Durante a batalha real, ele e Jaina atraíram o fogo da Anakin Solo durante tempo suficiente para a frota Hapan chegar. Com sua nave fortemente danificada, ele desapareceu durante a sua última passagem na Anakin Solo. Ele não estava mais presente na Força, mas Jaina não o tinha sentido morrer. Após a morte de Caedus, Jaina ordenou uma busca para encontrar Zekk.Invincible Ele reapareceu seis meses depois, romanticamente envolvido com Taryn Zel e se recusando a falar onde estava, levando Han e Leia Solo a especular que ele tinha ido em uma missão secreta para Tenel Ka.Backlash De volta a ação Zekk reapareceu durante um período de turbulência para a Ordem: os cidadãos da Aliança estavam se tornando cada vez mais hostis para os Jedi, a Chefe de Estado Natasi Daala estava determinada a colocar a Ordem sob seu controle, e Luke tinha sido exilado. Quando Leia e Han Solo foram à Dathomir para ajudar o antigo Grande Mestre, eles chamaram Zekk e Taryn para protejer a Falcon enquanto estavam fora. Esdsa protação era especialmente importante pois a filha adotiva dos Solos, Amelia, estava a bordo. Quando R2-D2 foi capturado por Monarg e ela foi em seu resgate, Zekk conseguiu salvá-la quando eles chegaram na nave com Monarg os perseguindo.Backlash Ele participou da operação para libertar Valin e Jysella Horn da carbonite em que estavam congelados. Lá ele se reencontrou com Jaina, Leia e Han Solo e deu-lhes a notícia de que estava noivo de Taryn. A operação foi um sucesso, mas Valin e sua irmã ainda sofriam da psicose da Força. Personalidade e Traços thumb|left|O sabre de luz Jedi de Zekk. Tendo crescido órfão, Zekk tornou-se muito independente. Como tal, ele sempre teve apenas suas próprias habilidades para confiar, a clareza que ele tinha em encontrar o caminho de primeira ao redor da galáxia e, em seguida, através dos níveis inferiores de Coruscant, sem saber que ele era auxiliado por sua afinidade com a Força. Esse talento lhe permitiu encontrar outros itens valiosos e pessoas, como os gêmeos Solo que mudariam seu destino. Zekk era um amigo leal e tinha um senso de humor incomum, sendo o único que ria das piadas de Jacen Solo. Apesar disto, ele ressentia ter crescido sem pais e sem os luxos que foram oferecidos a seus amigos.Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones Seduzido por promessas de uma vida melhor, Zekk tornou-se um aluno na Academia das Sombras, onde ele era um aluno incrível. Ele se tornou o melhor aprendiz da Academia depois de matar seu rival Vilas.Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers Depois de ser resgatado, ele procurou seu próprio caminho na vida e se tornou um caçador de recompensas, apesar de ele finalmente se afastar depois de perceber o quão amoral aquele modo de vida era.Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of GrandeurYoung Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty Quando ele se tornou um Jedi, ele era absolutamente contra atos de vingança e tentava apontar as falhas de tais ações para seus amigos.Star by Star Durante sua vida Jedi, Zekk se tornou completamente contra qualquer toque ao lado sombrio, temendo que este pudesse o dominar.Tempest (livro) Como Jaina Solo comentou, se qualquer uso da Força requisitasse muita energia, assim se aproximando do lado sombrio, ele desistiria mesmo que isso o matasse.Tempest (livro) Apesar disso, ele salvou Jaina da morte no asteróide de Lumiya usando técnicas aprendidas na Academia para se comunicar com Ship, decidindo que correria o risco se conseguisse salvá-la.Fury Nos bastidores Zekk foi criado por Kevin J. Anderson e Rebecca Moesta para a série de livros Young Jedi Knights. Zekk se tornou um dos principais antagonistas do primeiro arco da série, mas acabou como um protagonista de peso nos outros dois. Ele reapareceu como um personagem menor nas séries The New Jedi Order e Legacy of the Force e como um principal na [[Trilogia Dark Nest|trilogia Dark Nest]]. Com o lançamento de Betrayal, a idade de Zekk foi questionada. Fontes anteriores deixam claro de que ele era cerca de dois anos mais velho que Jaina, mas Betrayal afirma que ele era alguns anos mais jovem. Isto foi declarado pelo autor Aaron Allston como um erro de continuidade, e que a idade mais velha está correta.Aaron Allston's Blog on StarWars.com Aparições *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' }} Fontes *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Who's Who in the New Jedi Order'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Notas e Referências Links Externos * Categoria:Caçadores de recompensas Categoria:Cavaleiros Jedi da Nova Ordem Jedi Categoria:Escavadores Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Indivíduos da Nova República Categoria:Indivíduos do Segundo Império Categoria:Jedi Negros Categoria:Jedi redimidos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Pessoal da Coalizão Jedi Categoria:Pessoal dos Corpos de Caças da Aliança Galáctica Categoria:Pessoal do Esquadrão Rogue Categoria:Vinculados